This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine, and more specifically to a gearbox for a gas turbine engine.
A turbine engines includes a fan driven by a turbine. A gearbox is coupled between the fan to the turbine. The gearbox provides a speed decrease between the turbine and the fan.